


Which Lies Between Us

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Love in the Time of Dragons, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: When Gaius’s love for Alice blinds him to the truth, Merlin is left with no choice.





	Which Lies Between Us

For a long as Merlin had known with Gaius, he had never seen the old man so dismissive of something Merlin had said. Not even right at the start.

Yes there had been a degree of skepticism, but nothing thing like this. Not outright rejection. 

Merlin knows first hand how strong emotions, especially love can change a person, but this? To see such a turnabout in the trust they had previously.

Harsh words were one thing that Merlin was certainly used to, even when they were usually said in jest, but when they were said with such disappointment, and coupled with a smack round the head had opened a crack between them.

But even as he feels the sting of pain in this chest, Merlin still sneaks into the library that very same night.

His eyes are heavy, slipping closed more often than he would like, whilst his muscles cramped from the awkward position he had assumed. Being banished to the floor last night, had certainly not done his body any good after an almost brutal training session with Arthur.

But as his eyes landed on a drawing - surprisingly life-like of the creature, and the text that accompanied it, he felt all weariness drop away.

This was it! If he could explain this to Gaius, surely he would have to see sense.

That following morning, still as tired as ever, but energised with a solution, Merlin seeks out his mentor as he goes about this deliveries.

The words tumble from his lips, hurried but still all there were they should be.

It’s not enough.

There’s no slap this time, but there might as well have been.

Merlin’s never been homeless before. In the past he had always had someone there, however begrudging they may be, to take him in when he was in need, but now.

He doesn’t know how to parse it. The man know had been more than a father to him over the past couple of years ready to throw all that away at the return of a lost love.

Merlin knows his sadness is visible on his features as he watches Gaius walk away. He knows it’s still there went he heads out onto the training grounds, so obvious, that even Arthur, as emotionally blind as he can be at times see it.

And though Arthur tries to cheer him up - a punch in the arm really? He wishes they weren’t out in the open, so Merlin could fold himself into Arthur’s arms without worry of them being seen.

He doesn’t open up further than saying that he, and Gaius had had a fight. Merlin doesn’t know how to lay himself completely bare like that. May be he never did.

For any other matter, he might have taken Arthur’s advice to ‘just lie low’, but as it stands not only is Arthur’s father in peril, but also he suspects that Gaius himself stands in harm's way. 

And the gods forbid if Alice turns her attention to Arthur, as the next in the line of Magic condemning Pendragon’s.

~

With thoughts in turmoil, finds Merlin alone on one of the many steps leading down into the courtyard. Between his job as Arthur’s servant, and his research on how to get Gaius to see the truth, Merlin had no chance to seek out somewhere to stay the night.

He knows the repeated nights without proper restful sleep are starting to take their toll. He had caught his reflection in one of Arthur’s mirrors that afternoon, and was startled at quite how prominent the smudges of grey under this eyes have become. 

Even more apparent, with the increased paleness of the rest of his face.

Sitting there under the blue of the moonlight, Merlin thinks it’s strange that he doesn’t remember it feelings to cold last night, but perhaps in reality it is more than just the licking wind that chills him to his bones.

He’s still sat, staring up at the sky when the warning bells sound, loud and cutting through an otherwise silent night, Merlin knows exactly what it is he’ll find as he hurries into the castle.

He bares no mind to those he passes in the corridor, servants and nobles alike, disturbed from their rest, with questions in their eyes.

Merlin only stops as he draws close to the King’s quarters, and he spots Arthur.

The Prince’s hair in disheveled, like he’s been running his fingers through it.

The moment they lock eyes, Arthur’s explaining what happened. Usual well articulated sentences, are now jagged and incomplete, but Merlin still understands.

Offering nothing but a quick squeeze of Arthur’s arm, Merlin steps round the Prince and heads inside.

Gaius is already kneeling beside Uther’s prone form, but Merlin feels no apprehension about getting in close to him right now. 

He’s all but on his knees, when Uther gasps, head jerking back, eyes filled with an inky blackness. There’s an evil that hangs around Uther’s body, slowly sucking his life away.

Gaius blanks Merlin the entire time time, and it’s only because Merlin forces the confrontation that he even gets some form of acknowledgement.

This time he doesn’t hold back.

Merlin no longer holds as much consideration for Gaius’s feelings anymore, and it’s more than obvious that the same is true in return.

As Gaius continues to deny, Merlin can only present the facts as they stand, hoping that too much frustration doesn’t leak into his voice.

He was unsuccessful it seems, if the hand that suddenly finds it way to his chest is anything to go by. He’d almost think Gaius was scared of him, that is until Gaius orders him away.

It’s in that moment as he watches this stranger walk away from him that Merlin know what it is he has to do.

What he must do to keep Camelot safe.

Even if that means losing a second father.


End file.
